The Witch's Snare
by Xehanorto
Summary: Ib wants a world not at all like the one she lives in and one day meets a witch who can help her with this dream. Will Ib stay in the Witch's clutches, or will she be saved?


Ib's POV

I looked back up at the sky, seeing black clouds rolling in. Why did the weather always have to get bad around here anyway? I turned to look at Garry who was sitting next to me, obviously trying to figure out to say. "Hey Garry?"

He turned to look at me, relieved that I had started the conversation. "Yeah Ib?"

"Wouldn't it be amazing if there was a world where everyone was happy and nothing was wrong? Sort of like everything this world isn't."

Garry sighed and lay back down, though she didn't understand why. "This again Ib? We've talked about this over and over, that world can't ever exist."

I looked over at him and pouted. "Yes it can Garry, you just don't believe in it!"

"Ib, you're getting worked up again over this. I'm telling you it's not real, not before, not later."

I looked over at him and playfully hit him on his forehead. "Have you not heard the story?"

Garry at this point shot sitting up, clenching his forehead even though I had barely tapped him. "I think I know what you're talking about…and don't hit me again, you may be a five year old, but it still stings."

I rubbed my hands underneath my eyes like I was fake crying. "Oh boo hoo, whatever shall Garry do?"

"Knock it off Ib, you know I don't like being teased like this."

I laughed a little, knowing how easily worked up he got. "Well, my grandmother used to tell it to me all the time before she died. That a long time ago, everyone lived together in peace and the world was in balance. But one day, people began to disrupt the peace and soon war broke out all over the world. The true peace was forever lost, but hope still remained in the hearts of children."

Garry started to laugh and I nearly hit him playfully again, but stopped. "Ib, that's a children's fairy tale. It's only made up. If there was a 'true peace' people wouldn't have disrupted it."

I had heard enough, my legs immediately shot up and I began to walk away, but Garry grabbed my hand before I could. "Ib, come on, don't get mad."

I immediately pulled my hand out of his grasp, pulling him head first onto the grass. "That world does exist Garry and I'm going to find it, with or without you!"

I began to run in a wild direction, heading for one of the old dirt roads nearby. However, I immediately saw an older person standing in the middle of the road. She had a long green dress on, which seemed odd since it was summer.

She turned to face me, with a smile on her face. I stepped back a bit though, knowing full well what my parents had said about talking to strangers.

"Why hell there Ib, it's nice to meet you." My eyes widened when she said my name, even though we had just met. How did she know me? "H-how do you know my n-name…"

Her smile grew a bit wider. "I'm a witch, but more importantly, I know all about your dreams of a world that isn't at all like this one."

My eyes immediately showed a sense of interest, a small smile on my face now. "Can you…help my dream come true, Miss…"

(Mary's POV)

I smiled as Ib had completely forgotten any lessons about strangers she had been taught. She really did want that world she dreamed so much of. "Please, call me Mary. And yes since you believe so much, I can make your dream come true, as I do for many others."

Ib began to jump up and down a little at the excitement of it. I immediately snapped my fingers and opened a small portal next to me. "Go ahead and take a peek."

Ib walked up to the portal a bit nervously, but her eyes widened in excitement as she gazed into it. "What do you see Ib?"

"Lots and lots of flowers, oh and lots of happy people."

Mary smirked and closed the portal, looking down at Ib. "So, you want to live in this world correct?"

Ib nodded at her vigorously. "More than anything!"

I smirked, knowing that she would accept. "I can let you live in a world that is not at all like this one, but you must accept a deal."

"I don't care what it is!"

I smiled as Ib seemed ready to accept anything I offered. Well as a witch, I only needed one thing. "In return for you living in this world, I want your energy."

Ib's eyebrows burrowed in confusion, but Mary could tell by the look in her eyes, that the little girl wouldn't care. "Of course Mary!"

I chuckled to myself at how easy it was. I had never really targeted a kid before, but it was going great. With such a spirit, she should last for quite a long time. I bent down to her level and held out my hand, pinky sticking out. "Pinky promise?"

Ib nodded and ran up to her, locking her smaller pinky with her's. "Pinky promise!"

(Ib's POV)

I couldn't believe it, I was about to get my world that I longed for. Mary began to laugh for some reason as I saw a portal open up behind me. I felt a light push, with my body going into it.

As I slowly fell through, I had a smile on my face. I had finally found a world that I wanted.

(Mary's POV)

I hardly contained my laughs as Ib fell to the ground lightly, having sealed the deal. I felt reinvigorated, having got part of my long course payment.

"I'll see you soon Ib."

I slowly began to vanish into the air, my deep blue eyes turning pink, until it was like I was never there.

(Garry's POV)

_How could I be so stupid to let her go alone?_ I ran, following the freshly made footprints, hoping to catch up to Ib soon.

After a few minutes of running, I finally found her on one of the old roads, laying on the ground. "Ib!"

I run up to her, shaking her to try and wake her up. However, she doesn't respond, no grunts, no sound, nothing. "Ib, please wake up."

After a few moments, Ib's mother and my father came running up, with her mother prying her away from me. "Garry, what happened?"

I sniffled, barely holding back tears in my eyes. "I d-don't know. She ran off and I found her like this…"

At this point, tears were falling from my eyes as my father picked me up and ran behind Ib's mother towards the hospital.

* * *

When I finally started paying attention to what was going on again, I saw Ib hooked up to all kinds of machines. "Do they know what's wrong with her?"

That sounded like dad…

"I'm afraid not, the doctors haven't been able to identify anything wrong with her. All they know is that she can't wake up."

I started to cry when I heard Ib's mother said that. _Why couldn't she wake up? What happened to her?_ I felt my father pick me up and he began to walk away from the room. "Come on Garry, you can come visit tomorrow."

_Ib…was I too late to save you?_


End file.
